1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a milling machine, a transfer device, as well as a method for the transfer of milled-off material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such milling machines are known as self-propelled milling machines from, for example, EP 1 936 034 A (U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,270), or as surface miners from, for example, EP 2 236 745 A.
In such milling machines, it is provided for a first conveying device arranged in the machine frame to accept the milled-off material from the milling device, in particular a milling drum, and to transfer it to a second conveying device pivotable, relative to the machine frame, about an inclination axis and laterally about a pivoting axis extending transverse to the inclination axis. The milled-off material is discharged at a point of transfer at the upper end of the first conveying device and is accepted, for example, by a reception hopper at the lower end of the second conveying device. In the intermediate area between the upper end of the first conveying device and the lower end of the second conveying device, shielding mats made of, for example, rubber may be provided which ensure that the milled-off material does not exit to the sides at the point of transfer.
Arrangements are generally known in which a reception device at the lower end of the second conveying device is provided in which the milled-off material is passed into a hopper by means of a transfer device, in which case flexible sealings may be provided between the transfer device and the reception device (EP 2 350 390 A).
A problem in this arrangement is reliable sealing of the point of transfer which is due to the relative movement between the two conveying devices that, apart from leakages, leads to quick wear and tear of the sealing devices.
It has already been proposed (DE 10 2012 019 016 A) (US 2014084665) to provide a material transfer device in which sealing elements in the form of two spherical hoods are provided for a sealing towards the top, said spherical hoods being able to slide on top of one another.
Such an arrangement can also be subject to high wear and tear if dust and milled material collect between the spherical hoods and lead to their blockage.